Between the Lions: Superheroes
'Between the Lions: Superheroes '''is an American 2000 superhero film that released in June 13, 2000. Plot It is the first day of the Comic-Con Extravaganza downtown. Frankie Labourdi comes for a visit at the Busterfield Library. The Lion family and Frankie go to the convention. At the convention, they encounter a comic book owner, Zeke, who sells comics, toys and costumes. At the Combats Bots booth, Lionel decides to eat lunch at the cafeteria down the hall with Frankie. Soon afterward, Walter and Clay Pigeon arrive to eat lunch, too. Frankie tells the two that if they find a booth that is the gift shop, they would let the two see what is new. The two set off for the booth. As the approach it, they encounter a shop owner Evelyn who had startled them. Evelyn shows Walter and Clay two new toys, the Saber Slasher action figure and a Panda doll. Walter and Clay agreed. At the movie trailer of the movie ''The Galloping Gazelle: The Legend Reborn starts, the Masked Mutant showed up. Lionel and Leona fought the Masked Mutant, but he escaped. Theo asked the cubs what had happened, Lionel tells them that he and Leona saw the Masked Mutant disappeared with smoke bombs and the smoke is purple. Cleo realizes that the Masked Mutant had appeared when the movie trailer started. Lionel sets off to find Frankie. Frankie tells Lionel that the Masked Mutant wrote numbers on the smoke bombs. Lionel knows the difference between good and evil. He is then cornered by the Masked Mutant, along with Hydra Man, Electricita, Spinosaurus Man and Earthquake Man, but was saved by the Galloping Gazelle, Lasso Man, Hawk Man, El Bandito and Twister. In the post-credits scene of the film, Saber Slasher hangs out with his friends, Ancient Tool, an action figure, Dark Chimera, an action figure, Garoozis, an action figure and Machine King, an action figure. Production Filming Filming began from January 1, 1998 to July 24, 1998. Home media The film was released on VHS and DVD on April 12, 2001. Trivia * This was the first film dedicated to Jim Varney. Cast * Anthony Asbury as Lionel Lion/Falcon Cub * Peter Linz as Theo Lion/Speedy * Kathryn Mullen as Leona Lion/Star Cub * Jennifer Barnhart as Cleo Lion/Tamer * Jim Varney as Frankie Labourdi * Heather Asch as Click the Mouse, Clay Pigeon, Marmy Smartypants/Wallop Marmy * Tyler Bunch as Walter Pigeon/Falcon Eye, Dr. Alexander Graham Nitwhite/Lightning Pelican * James Franco as Zeke Rogers * Rosemary Harris as Evelyn Johnson * Adam West as Galloping Gazelle * James Woods as Masked Mutant * Clint Howard as Lasso Man * Tim Lagasse as Barnaby B. Busterfield III * Emilio Delgado as Ram * Jeremy Ratchford as Hawk Man * Alison Fraser as Babs Caplan/Fire Girl * John Diehl as Earthquake Man * Michael Jeter as Hydra Man * Denis Leary as Electricita * Antonio Banderas as El Bandito * Corey Burton as the voice of Ancient Tool * Laurie Faso as the voice of Garoozis * Jim Cummings as the voice of Saber Slasher * Rodger Bumpass as the voice of Dark Chimera * Glenn Shadix as the voice of Machine King * Richard Mulligan as James Forbes * James Coburn as Norman Freeman * Reiley McClendon as Twister * Michael Clarke Duncan as Spinosaurus Man Category:Candidates for deletion